


Soosie at Jonggo

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: au kung saan naka tattoo ang nickname sayo ng soulmate mo...Sa case ni Kyungsoo, Soosie ang nakatattoo roon.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	Soosie at Jonggo

**Author's Note:**

> pahabol fic. take note sobrang dragging. im sure it's going to be dragging for others but for me im happy with this one. but hope you guys enjoy

Itim na cap. Check.

Itim na sweater. Check.

Itim na shorts. Check.

Itim na Nike shoes. Check.

Outfit complete.

May bumusina mula sa labas.

Pagka-check din niya sa cellphone ay bumungad din ang sunud-sunod na messages mula sa gc nilang high school friends.

Dito na kami bes! - Baekhyun

Labas na beh tama na paganda! - Jongdae

Sibat na oy - Chanyeol

Habang sina Yixing at Junmyeon sineen lang ang messages ng mga kaibigan.

Di na rin niya nireplyan ang mga kaibigan tutal pababa na rin naman siya.

Pagkasuksok ng cellphone sa bag, agad na bumaba si Kyungsoo. Sakto alas seis na ng gabi. On time ang mga kaibigan sa usapan.

“Ma, alis na po ako.” Paalam ni Kyungsoo sa ina, sukbit ang paboritong brown leather bag paalis ng bahay.

“Yung susi mo dala mo ba?” 

“Dala ko po.”

“Sige. Ingat kayo ha! Sabihin mo kay Junmyeon mag-ingat magmaneho.” Bilin ng ina na kabisado na niya sa tuwing siya’y umaalis kasama ang mga kaibigan.

Tumango lang siya at nginitian ang ina bago tuluyang lumabas.

Pagkalabas, naka-park ang Montero ni Junmyeon sa harap ng bahay nila. Mabilis na bumaba ang mga bintana ng sasakyan at nagsisisigaw ang mga kaibigan sa kanya.

“Ano ba yang suot mo, Kyungsoo. Itim na itim punta ka lamay?” Asar ng maingay na si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Nag make-up ka ba ha, Kyungsoo ang bagal bagal mo. Kanina pa kami dito.” Asar din ng maingay na si Jongdae na dinedma na lang niya at binuksan ang pinto ng sasakyan at sumiksik sa kanila.

Si Junmyeon ang usual na driver nila sa mga galaan. Si Chanyeol matic lagi nasa harap katabi ni Junmyeon.

Bale sa likod ay silang apat nina Jongdae, Baekhyun at ang chill at tahimik nilang kaibigan na si Yixing na binati lang siya ng isang dimpled smile.

Pagkasara ng pinto ni Kyungsoo ay agad niyang pinalo si Jongdae na kanyang katabi sa braso. Umandar na rin sila courtesy of Junmyeon na sobrang pokus lang sa pagmamaneho.

“Aray! Ang bigat ng kamay. Tinanong lang naman kung nag make-up ka ba.”

“Amoy bulaklak ah.” Komentong sunod ni Chanyeol na lumingon sa kanila.

Biglang nilapit ni Baekhyun ang sarili kay Kyungsoo. “Ay ang taray walang make-up pero ang bagal bumaba yun pala kasi naligo ng pabango.” 

Nagtawanan ang maiingay sa loob ng sasakyan.

Si Kyungsoo, irap na lang ang sinukli sa kanila sabay bulong, “Kung makapagsalita parang hindi nagpapabango.”

“Oo na. ‘To naman di mabiro. Namiss kita bebe Soo.” Nguso ni Baekhyun sa kanya sabay higit sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Patingin na ako ng soulmate tattoo mo.” Buti na lang at mabilis pa sa alas kwatro na binawi ni Kyungsoo ang kamay at tinago sa likod.

“Ay ang damot. Di bale mamaya malalaman din natin kung ano yan. The big reveal at ang pinaka-inaabangang turning point ng galaan na ito.” Pagbibida ni Baekhyun sa sole purpose ng biglaang galaan. Not that Kyungsoo isn’t aware of it. In fact pumayag siya sumama sa get together nilang tropa na minsanan na nga magkita-kita dahil di tulad nung high school araw-araw silang magkakasama pero ngayon busy na sila sa kanya-kanyang mga trabaho. Besides, di man aminin ni Kyungsoo vocally, namiss niya ang mga kaibigan. Sobra. Kahit na yung tatlo sa kanila kulang na lang tahiin niya ang bibig sa sobrang ingay. Pero kahit ganun sila, mahal niya ang mga ito.

At sa usapang soulmate tattoo. Wala naman siya magagawa kung malaman nila kung ano ang tattoo na natanggap niya. Sooner or later din naman kasi malalaman nila. Pero mamaya na niya ipapakita. Ayaw niya maspoil ang mga kaibigan dahil ang gabi nila ay nagsisimula pa lamang.

* * *

Unang stop nila sa U.P Town Center para kumain muna ng dinner.

Nahirapan sila sa paghahanap ng makakainan dahil karamihan mahaba na ang mga pila. Frankie’s sana o kaya sa Silantro kaso blockbuster ang pila kaya nauwi na lang sila sa Pancake House.

Gaya ng mga naunang mga galaan nila, di mawawala dyan ang picture taking at syempre ang kwentuhan na madalas pinapangunahan ni Baekhyun, Jongdae at Chanyeol.

Si Junmyeon na class president nila noong 4th year high school, walang pinagbago, chill lang pero nakiki-ride din naman sa mga pakulong jokes ng barkada. Ganun din naman si Yixing khit madalas tahimik lang.

Matapos nila kumain ay naglakad-lakad na muna sila sa mall para pag-isipan kung saan sila pupunta sunod. Sobrang spontaneous lagi ng mga galaan nila kasi kapag planado madalas drawing lang kaya hapit din sila magdecide kung san pupunta sunod para sa turning point ng galaan nila, ika nga ni Baekhyun.

“Mag-Music 21 na lang ulit tayo para may alak.” Suwestyon ni Baekhyun na dahil wala na silang maisip na pwedeng puntahan sa gabing iyon ay dun na rin nila napagdesisyunan pumunta sa huli.

* * *

1 hour ang rent nila sa isang room sa Music 21 at umorder na lang sila ng tig-iisang bote ng Tanduay Ice.

Enjoy na enjoy naman sila sa kanilang pag-vivideoke lalo na’t halos lahat sila ay may talento sa pagkanta.

Si Kyungsoo, Baekhyun at Jongdae ay pawang Glee Club members back in high school. Sa Basketball Club man si Chanyeol pero may angking galing naman ito sa pag-rap pero marunong din mag-ballad. Si Yixing, dance club noon pero may hidden talent din sa pagkanta. At si Junmyeon naman na hindi lang basta Class President nila noon ay miyembro rin ito ng Theater Club. Kailanman di nila ito narinig na kumanta pero pagkagraduate nila at nang magsimula na sila mag-galaan adventures na madalas nauuwi sa KTV ay dito nila nadiskubre ang talento ng pinakamamahal na presidente sa pagkanta.

Kaya naman kapag wala talaga sila maisip na ibang gagalaan sa kanilang spontaneous nights, sa KTV lagi ang bagsak nila.

Kasalukuyan, habang busy si Chanyeol sa pagkanta ng Harana ng Parokya ni Edgar ay nag-umpisa na si Baekhyun sa pangungulit patungkol sa mga soulmate tattoos nila.

Sa mundo nila, by the age of 24 nakukuha ng mga tao ang kanilang mga soulmate tattoos na nag-aappear tuwing birthday nila. Parang pa-birthday surprise na rin sa kanila ng tadhana o kung ano mang enerhiya ang kumokontrol sa mundo nila.

Ang tattoo na makukuha nila ay ang nickname na itatawag sa kanila ng magiging kapareha nila. Para mapatunayan na soulmate nga nila ang taong babanggit sa soulmate tatoo nila, ang pag-init ng tattoo nila ang isang indikasyon na they have finally met their soulmates. And they will just know that their the ones they’ve been looking for. 

“Okay, start tayo kay Yixing. San nga ulit yung tattoo mo?” Intriga ni Baekhyun na nagmistulang interviewer na nila sa gabing iyon.

Busy man si Chanyeol sa pagkanta ng liriko na kabisado naman niya, nakatuon din naman siya sa soulmate tattoo revelation ng mga kaibigan.

“Dito.” Bahagyang tinaas ni Yixing ang damit niya at pinakita ang soulmate mark niya na may naka-tattoo na  _ Xingie _ .

Sumingal si Baekhyun na may kasama pang paghawak sa dibdib. Napaka-dramatic. “Omg, may abs ka pala??”

Hinampas ni Jongdae si Baekhyun. “Ang landi, Baek. Ano ba.”

“Aww selos ba, DaeDae ko? Hehe.” Asar ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae na biglang namula na pinag-ugatan ng pag-exchange ng tingin nila Junmyeon, Kyungsoo at Yixing.

“Okay, next, president Junnie boy. Where is your tattoo? Don’t tell me may tinatago ka ring abs ah?” Wika ni Baekhyun kaya naman di maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na biglang obserbahan si Jongdae na actually kanina pa niya napaghahalataan ang dalawa sa sobrang pagiging close.

“Abs ba kamo?” Isang smirk ang binitawan niya pero imbis na itaas nito ang shirt,binaba bahagya ni Junmyeon ang collar ng damit niya. At sa collarbones nito, naroroon ang soulmate tattoo niya.

Isang dramatic na singal muli mula kay Baekhyun. “Omg!! Ang cute.  _ Papi _ !! Bagay sayo Junnie Boy. Papable ka kasi.”

“Uy, ayos di nag-init. So di ikaw soulmate ko, Baek.”

“Hindi talaga! Oy Chanyeol, ikaw na sunod. Tigilan mo na yang kaka-Paraokya mo muna at pakita mo na sa amin yang soulmate tatts mo!”

Sumunod din si Chanyeol at hininto muna ang tugtugin tsaka tinaas shorts para ipakita ang tattoo sa hita nito.

_ Loey. _

“Loey? Parang Louie lang beh!” Komento ni Baekhyun na agad hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang tattoo.

“Aba, aba, buti naman hindi ikaw soulmate ko coz yuck!!” Tawa at asar ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

“Buti na lang kasi di rin kita type Park. yoko nga ng Park na apelyido no. Okay, we have XingXing, Papi, Loey that sounds like Louie and okay bebe Soo, show us your tattoo!”

Tumuon lahat ng atensyon kay Kyungsoo na wala na ring arte-arte’t tinaas na ang sleeve ng sweater niya at pinakita sa mga kaibigan ang tattoo niya na hanggang ngayon ay may mixed feelings pa rin siya.

“Soosie???” Sabay-sabay na sabi nina Baekhyun, Jongdae, Junmyeon at Chanyeol.

Syempre humabol si Yixing. “Soosie.”

Tiningnan nila ang tattoo ni Kyungsoo kung magkakaroon ba iyon ng reaksyon sa mga boses nila pero wala kaya binaba na ulit ni Kyungsoo ang sleeve niya.

“Ayan ah, alam niyo na.”

May sorpresa pa rin sa mga reaksyon ng mga kaibigan kaya bumuntung-hininga na si Kyungsoo at sinabi pa na, “Weird no? Soosie? Sa lahat pa ng pwede itawag sa akin Soosie pa.” Kamot niya sa leeg.

“Lam mo bes, siguro napagkamalan kang babae ng soulmate mo.” Opinyon ni Baekhyun.

“Baka nga. Di ba dati nung high school nung nag-crossdress ka para sa play kay Sir Dimapatawaran akala ng iba kung sino kang bago naming kaklase.” Pag-aalala pa ni Chanyeol sa kanila.

“Oo nga. Naalala ko pa nga si Seonho nun tulalang-tulala sayo di makapaniwala na ikaw yung nag-crossdress.” Dugtong pa ni Junmyeon na dinagdagan pa ni Jongdae.

“Nako, di lang si Seonho natameme non. Pati sina Minseok kaya tsaka si Hongki. Feel ko nga nagka-crush yung mga mokong na yun sayo eh kasi after ng play lagi sila nagpapapansin sayo tas ikaw naman ‘to ang sungit sungit.”

“Ay, oo. Tanda ko nga yun. Di ba Soo binigyan ka pa nga ni Hongki ng Toblerone nung Valentines Day?” Dagdag pa ulit ni Chanyeol. “Si Seonho tsaka Minseok may binigay rin eh kaso…”

“Ah!” Singit ni Yixing. “Naalala ko nga yun. Tapos di ba kinuha mo yun sa desk ni Soo?”

Hinampas ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa braso. “Ayan! Kaya wala nagkaka-crush sayo kasi nangdedekwat ka ng chocolate noon!”

“Crush crush, wala naman ako pake don di ko naman sila soulmate.” Bato ni Chanyeol pabalik sabay, “O e kayo ni Jongdae ah? Kelan niyo sasabihin na soulmates kayo?”

Nagulat ang lahat lalo na sina Baekhyun at Jongdae.

“Ah, kala niyo di ko alam no? Halata naman kayo kanina pa. O dali patingin na kami ng soulmate tatts niyo.” Udyok ni Chanyeol sa kanila.

“Sus, palusot ka pa takot ka lang kay Kyungsoo kasi dinekwat mo mga chocolates na para naman sa kanya.” Irap ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan na napanguso.

“Soo, sorry na. Tagal naman na non.” 

Brinush-off na lang siya ni Kyungsoo. “Pwede ko naman na bilhin yung mga chocolates na yun kelan ko man gusto no. O ano, Baek? Aamin na ba kayo?”

Lahat ng atensyon napunta na kina Baekhyun at Jongdae.

Dahil parehong kalog ang dalawa, di na nila tinago pa ang totoo at mabilis na kumapit si Baekhyun sa braso ni Jongdae.

“Last month pa namin alam tapos pareho kaming sa likod tatts namin.”

Tumalikod ang dalawa at pinakita ang tattoos nila sa bandang ibaba ng likod nila.

Kung ano na ang normal na naging tawagan ng dalawa simula high school ay yun din pala ang tatatak sa kanila bilang soulmate marks nila.

_ Daedae _

_ Baekkie _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Gusto na sana umuwi ni Jongin. Pero ayaw naman niyang indyanin ang tropa kaya pahinga muna siya at aantayin na lang ang mga ito hanggang sa magsawa maglaro.

After ng ilang rounds ng billiards PS Bar sa Tomas Morato with friends ay tambay muna siya sa sulok pero isang babae ang nagtangkang kausapin siya at gumulo sa  _ me time _ niya.

Scroll scroll lang naman siya sa FB at IG kaso yun nga may sumingit.

“Hi. Are you alone?” Tanong ng babae na sobrang hapit ang dress na suot at tila nananadya na akitin siya nito sa pamamagitan ng pagpapakita ng legs nito.

Bilang gentleman, Jongin politely answered, “Nope. Kasama ko friends ko.” Ngumuso siya sa direksyon kung saan abala pa rin ang tropa niya sa pagbibilyar while having their fair share of drinks.

Sumipsip ang babae sa hawak nitong inumin. Jongin guesses na Mojito iyon. “So your name is?”

Ngumiti lang si Jongin sa babae at nagbigay na lang ng pekeng pangalan. “Kai.”

“Kai.” Banggit ng babae. “I’m Honey, but you can also call me  _ Honey Pie _ .” Kindat pa ng babae na sa isip-isip ni Jongin,  _ sanay na sanay lumandi ah. _

“Hi.” Tanging sabi na lang ni Jongin sa kanya bago bumalik sa pag-iiscroll sa FB niya.

The girl cleared her throat para kunin muli ang atensyon ni Jongin. “Hey, how about hulaan ko kung ano yung soulmate tattoo mo. Who knows maybe we’re soulmates.”

Jongin is amused.  _ Wow desperada. _

Nakuha naman ng babae ang atensyon ni Jongin and to entertain this girl at ang sarili na rin niya na di na rin bago na bigla-biglang lalapitan ng babae para hulaan ang soulmate mark niya, he gave the woman the opportunity and chance na gawin iyon.

“Sige nga, you try.” 

The woman crossed her arms, balandra pa ang red nail polished square nails niya.

“Kaiser?”

“Nope.”

“Kai Kai?”

Umiling si Jongin with a matching smile.

At wala pa nga sa tatlo ang hula ng babaeng ito, bakas sa mukha nito na wala na ito agad maisip.

“Give up na?”

“No!”

“Sure. Take your time to think.” Napalagok tuloy si Jongin ng isang shot ng alak sa table nila.

Nanahimik ang babae at halatang-halata na wala nang maipiga pa. “Could you tell me na nga lang ano soulmate tattoo mo so I can say it.” Desperadang request ng babae.

“Sure.” without second thoughts, tinaas ni Jongin ang sleeve ng shirt niya at pinakita sa babae ang hindi lang soulmate mark niya kundi pati na rin ang namumutok niyang braso na produkto ng pagiging gym rat niya.

Binasa ng babae ang soulmate tattoo ni Jongin. “ _ Jonggo _ ? It sounds like Tsonggo.”

Tumawa si Jongin at binaba na ang sleeve ng shirt niya. “Halos lahat yan ang sabi sa akin. Weird no?”

Bumuntong-hininga ang babae. “Yeah, weird. And sayang din because it doesn’t seem na we’re soulmates.”

“Marami na rin nagsabi sa akin niyan.”

“Wow ha. Confident? Well, gwapo ka naman and all so I wouldn’t be surprised kung marami na rin lumapit sayo gaya ko.”

“And I guess your soulmate tattoo is  _ Honey Pie _ , tama ba ako?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sabay tingin sa forearm niya kung nasaan ang tattoo niya. “It didn’t burn. Waley nga talaga tayo connection.”

From Jongin’s periperhal view, tanaw niya ang tropa niya na nakatingin sa kanila ng babaeng umapproach sa kanya. Nagtatawan ang mga ito at alam na niya agad anong klase ng usapan ang pinagbubulungan nila.

“Anyway, it’s nice to talk with you. Hope you meet your soulmate soon kahit na ang--” she made a smelly gesture. “--ng nickname niya sayo.”

Natawa na lang si Jongin dahil totoo naman. Unang kita pa lang niya sa soulmate tattoo niya ganun din ang naging reaksyon niya. Pero it gave him excitement to know kung bakit at paano kaya siya tatawaging Jonggo ng soulmate niya.

Napangiti na lang siya at nang makaalis na ang babae ay siyang sugod naman ng tropa niya sa kanya.

Si Sehun minasahe pa ang mga balikat niya.

“Ano boss, Jonggo? Failed ba?”

“Hula ko sinabihan na naman siya ng  _ Sounds like Tsonggo. _ ” Asar ni Wonsik sabay apir kay Taemin na sumang-ayon rin. “Ano pa nga ba e tunog tsonggo naman talaga.” Tawa nilang magkakaibigan.

“Kailan mo kaya mami-meet si soulmate mo no?” Taas kilay naman na eksena ni Moonkyu na pinag-kibit balikat na lang ni Jongin.

“One day.” Ngiti pa niya and their night went on.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ano pa nga bang bago sa Circle sa Quezon City tuwing rush hour? Wala namang pinagbago araw-araw. Laging trapik.

Pauwi na sa trabaho si Kyungsoo mane-maneho ang hiniram niyang kotse ng kuya niya na naka 1 week leave at nasa Greece ngayon.

Buhol-buhol ang trapik at mag-oovertake sana si Kyungsoo pero sa kasamaang palad, nasagi ang sasakyan ng isang itim na motor.

“Shit.” Mura niya at syempre mas lalong nagdulot iyon ng trapik para sa lahat ngayong nakaharang na ngayon ang sasakyan niya palagpas ng interseksyon papuntang Kalayaan Avenue.

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo na stressed na stressed na nga kanina sa trabaho, dinagdagan pa ng bwiset na trapik, na dinagdagan pa ng minor accident sa daan.

May ipapanget pa ba itong araw niya?

Kita niya na umalis na rin sa motor ang lalaking driver ng motor na nakasagi sa kanya kaya tinanggal niya agad ang seatbelt at lumabas na rin.

Sakto pa at nilapitan na rin sila ng MMDA officer para i-assist sila.

Sinilip ni Kyungsoo ang damage sa gilid ng sasakyan ng Honda Camry ng kuya niya na ngayon ay may dent na.

“Shit.” Kamot pa niya sa ulo niya bago tingnan ng masama ang lalaking nakadali sa sasakyan niya.

Hindi marunong manigaw si Kyungsoo ng kapwa di tulad ng ibang road rage stories na nakikita niya online kung saan sa mga ganitong pagkakataon nagkakamurahan na ang dalawang panig. Worse, may barilan pang nagaganap.

Pero ngayon, sa sobrang balisa at stress niya sa lahat, gusto niyang manigaw pero nagbilang siya hanggang sampu para kalmahin ang sarili niya.

Ininspeksyon rin ng lalaki ang damage na nagawa. Pumamewang ito at bumuntong-hininga tsaka hinubad ang itim na helmet at ginulo ang mahaba-habang buhok nito.

Kung wala siguro sila sa ganitong sitwasyon ay malamang tameme si Kyungsoo sa kagwapuhan ng lalaki. Kaso wala sila sa lugar ngayon. Gwapo man siya, the fact na na-damage ang sasakyan ng kuya niya hindi niya pwedeng basta palagpasin na lang ‘to nang dahil sa gwapo ang lalaki at  _ tipo niya. _

Napakamot rin sa ulo ang MMDA officer.

“Sir, gilid muna tayo para di makapag-trapik lalo. Trapik na nga eh dumagdag pa kayo.” Pahabol pa nito at umirap na lang si Kyungsoo at gusto na lang niya sabihin na  _ ginusto ko ba ‘to? _

Nang maigilid na nila ang mga sasakyan ay kinausap na muli sila ng MMDA officer.

“Pano niyo na ‘to aayusin? Akin na lisensya mo boi.” Agad na kinuha ni Jongin ang lisensya niya sa compartment ng motor niya at iniabot iyon sa officer.

Ilang saglit rin ay nag-abot na ito ng tiket sa kanya.

“Sir, nag-overtake siya hindi ba dapat siya yung tiketan niyo?” Sinauli ni Jongin ang tiket sa officer.

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa narinig sa lalaki. He scoffed. “Kapal ah, excuse me, ikaw naman kasi itong di rin nag-iingat. Kita mo pala na mag-oovertake ako pero ikaw sige pa rin sa harurot?”

Minatahan siya ng lalaki mula ulo hanggang paa habang hawak nito ang helmet. “Bakit ka naman kasi mag-oovertake sa intersection pa? Madaling-madali ka ba umuwi?”

Minatahan din siya ni Kyungsoo mula paa naman hanggang ulo. “Parang ikaw di ka rin nagmamadali umuwi ah?”

“At least ako di ako nag-oovertake. Kung titiketan ako dapat ikaw tiketan ka rin.”

“Excuse me, wala akong damage na ginawa di tulad mo. Tingnan mo ginawa mo sa sasakyan ng Kuya ko. Damage to property yan hello?”

“Kung di ka naman kasi nag-overtake di ko naman masasagi yang kotse ng Kuya mo.”

Habang abala ang dalawa sa pagdedebate, nilapitan ang MMDA officer ng isa pang kasamahan.

“Sir, lisensya niyo.” Request na rin ng officer sa lisensya ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang wallet sa loob ng sasakyan at iniabot ang lisensya niya sa officer.

Nanahimik bigla ang dalawa at pinanood ang officer na may sinusulat sa ticket pad nito.

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki sa harap na tiningnan din siya pabalik nang masama.

“O ayan. Pareho kayong may violation. O ikaw, check mo yung violation nito ni pogi.” Abot kay Kyungsoo ng tiket na para sa lalaki. “Ikaw o, ayan witness itong bata ko. Ayan violation nito ni cutie.”

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo na imbis tingnan ang tsinekan na violation nitong lalaking ito, pangalan lang nito ang tiningnan niya.

Ganun rin ang ginawa ng lalaki.

“Kyungsoo pala ah.” Ngisi ng lalaki kaya balik ni Kyungsoo, “Jongin pala ah.”

Sabay korus nila:

“Bagay sayo yung Soosie.”

“Tunog Jonggo.”

At sa mga segundong iyon, nakaramdam sila pareho ng init sa mga soulmate tattoos nila.

Si Kyungsoo naka-plaids sleeves shirt kaya agad niyang tiningnan ang palapulsuhan niya kung nasaan ang tattoo niya.

Habang ang lalaki, napataas bigla sa sleeve ng t-shirt at confirmed.

Confirmed na parehong nag-react ang soulmate tattoos nila sa isa’t-isa.

Busina ng mga sasakyan ang pumunan sa katahimikan ng dalawa na parehong nanlaki ang mga mata.

Tila walang gustong magsalita sa dalawa kaya ang audience na lang nila na dalawang MMDA officer na ang pumutol sa katahimikan nila.

“Mukhang solved naman na ang kaso niyo, mga Ser. Sige pagbibigyan ko kayo. Void na yang ticket niyo at bahala na kayo mag-areglo ng kayo. Congrats.” Ngiti ng MMDA officer sa kanila bago sila tuluyang iwanan at bumalik sa kanilang trabaho dala ang chismis na dalawang nagkagitgitan sa daan ay soulmates pala.

  
  
  
  


**Epilogue**

  
  


Isang buwan na ang lumipas simula nang magkita sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Ngayon, wala nang makakapagpigil sa kanila dahil sila na.

Naging magkaaway man sa daan dulot ng isang maliit na aksidente, matapos nilang malaman na soulmates sila they just hit it off. Sobrang swak ng mga personalities nila para sa isa’t-isa. Talagang tinadhana.

“Soosie~” Paglalambing ni Jongin sa kasintahan nang puntahan niya ito sa kusina sa condo niya pagkauwi mula sa gym workout niya sa ibaba lang ng building. Niyakap niya si Kyungsoo mula sa likod at sininghot-singhot ang amoy nito sa leeg. “Bango bango mo naman. Amoy flowers.”

“Lagi naman ganyan amoy ko.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay sandal sa malapad na dibdib ng nobyo bago takpan ang nilulutong sinigang. Tiningala niya ang kasintahan sabay palo sa braso nito.

“Jongin galing ka sa gym di ba? Maligo ka nga muna amoy pawis ka.”

Humaba ang nguso ni Jongin pagkabitaw sa kanya. “Di mo na ako love?”

“Maligo ka muna saglit at magbihis tas kakain na tayo.”

“Kiss muna.” Nguso pa rin ni Jongin.

“Jonggo.” Striktong bigkas ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo na di na rin lumaban at sumunod na sa kanya.

“Ah, pag tinatawag mo akong Jonggo, para mo akong tinatawag na tsonggo.” Tawa ni Jongin habang ginugulo ang buhok ng irog.

Tumawa pabalik si Kyungsoo at pinisil na lang sa ilong si Jongin. “Tsonggo kong pogi. Ligo na.” Tulak niya sa malaking kasintahan papunta sa banyo nila.

“Okay, okay baby Soosie.” Finger guns pa ni Jongin with matching kindat pa sa kanya habang papaatras na pumunta patungo sa banyo. Nang wala na ito sa kusina, sigaw pa nito. “You’re my dessert later, Soosie! Get ready!”

Umiling at tumawa na lang si Kyungsoo bago balikan ang sinigang na pagsasaluhan nila ng soulmate sa araw na iyon at sa marami pang mga araw na susunod.

Pero ibang ulam na kundi  _ sila _ .

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sa mods ng fest na 'to for doing this and giving us writers the opportunity to write. sa uulitin po!


End file.
